


Wonderful Tonight

by underneaththemoon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Nervous, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: “I’m surprised you remember me,” she nervously laughed...“How could I forget the sweet face that brought flowers to a rock show?”





	Wonderful Tonight

She moved silently in the cold night; a girl with her mind set on her destination. The wind blew briskly, sending shivers through her entire being. There seemed to be an air of nervousness about her as her feet moved quickly across the wet pavement. Streetlights spaced infrequently on her path flickered slightly, leaving darkness as her only guide at times.

An hour into her trek, the lights of a busy street approached. Her pace quickened as her breath could be seen more and more visibly. The chill of the air grew colder, leaving her to clutch herself for warmth. She arrived at a building – a bar. Bright neon lights read “Spirits” above the door, the only indicator of it being open. Pushing open the door, she grinned to see that the place was still bustling.

Around fifty people were inside; some sitting or standing at the bar, some at tables, but most were stood at a stage. Music instruments were being set up on it. A wave of relief washed over her, glad that she hadn’t missed what she traveled so far to see. She wandered up to the bar and sat at an open seat. Her body language spoke to the people around her, telling them to let her be. Ordering a drink, her eyes stayed glued to the stage. Watching. Waiting.

Once her drink was made, she slid a the bartender some money and removed herself from the bar. She managed her way through the crowd, standing two bodies away from the stage. Quietly sipping her drink, she still watched. The crowd around her talked loudly; a man rambled about how excited he was to see the group, a woman squawked loudly about how she went to all of their shows. The crew on stage continued to set up the instruments, testing their sounds and making sure everything was prepared.

And finally, when things to be ready, the lights went low. A soft wash of purple and blue covered the stage as the band quietly stepped on the stage. She felt herself get giddy, her heart beating faster. A tall man with shaggy, curly hair stepped up to the microphone after the rest of the musicians got into place. He held his face low, covered in shadows and hair. The room stood in silence, awaiting the music.

The guitarist began playing followed by the bassist and then the drummer. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer except for her. She kept her eyes on the front man. He lifted his head and his eyes met with hers. For a moment, it felt like a scene in a film. The whole world around them stood still as their eyes were locked. She felt herself blush heavily as he winked at her, thankful that the lights were low enough that he wouldn’t see it. The man began to sing, his voice beautiful.

The crowd around her felt as though it disappeared. The singer sang a sweet song about love, dancing around on the stage with grace. She clutched her drink tightly, hoping that she would keep herself together. Closing her eyes, she allowed the moving and swaying of the crowd take her, allowing the music to flow through her body. Before she knew it, the band’s set was over and the crowd cheered. The shaggy haired singer announced to the crowd that they’d be back in thirty. But before he stepped off the stage, he locked eyes with her and gave her a nod, mouthing to her to follow him. She overly grinned, covering her mouth.

Pushing her way through the crowd once again, she managed her way to hand back her empty glass to the bar and get to the door to the green room. She gave it a light tap and stood in anxious waiting. The crowd had gone back to it’s loud conversation, an even more excited feel to it. A few moments went by as she stood and waiting. The door finally opened – it was the singer. He grinned at her and waved her in.

“I was hoping you’d come,” called out the man. He was lounged on a long couch, but stood up when the door closed behind her.

“I’m surprised you remember me,” she nervously laughed, trying not to appear so awkward. The man approached her and pushed a piece of her soft brown hair from her face.

“How could I forget the sweet face that brought flowers to a rock show?” She felt her face flush red as he spoke to her. He laughed and took a step back from her, aware of the breaking of boundaries. Instead, he outstretched his hand to her.

“I’m Dan,” he grinned. She took his hand lightly, shaking it.

“Erin. I mean, I’m Erin.” Dan pulled the girl into a soft hug and let his head rest on top of hers. She hesitated at first but then wrapped her arms around him, losing herself in his embrace. The world seemed to disappear as it had before when they caught each other's eyes.

Finally, Erin was pulled back into reality as she noticed there were more people around her than she realized. Politely, she stepped away from the hug and adjusted her sweater. Dan smiled at her and went back to his spot on the sofa, patting for her to sit. The room was more populated than just the band: a few of their friends sat on chairs, chatting about the show and other things in their lives. A man with long hair sat next to what seemed to be his partner, a woman with an eccentric look. They were talking to a goofy looking man with bright blue hair. Erin met eye contact with them and they smiled her, giving a welcoming wave.

Dan kept a distance between them on the couch, realizing the oddity of this encounter. He ran his hand through his curly hair, Erin watched in awe.

“So… how’d you learn about the band?” Erin snapped back to reality once more and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Uh, a friend. She brought me to a show a few months back for my birthday, hoping I’d enjoy it. Then I came again… that was the time with the flowers. I hope that wasn’t weird. I just thought… you sounded really wonderful.” She mumbled the last part, embarrassed.

“Well I’m glad you did.” He twiddled his fingers a bit, looking down at the floor before looking back her. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Dan’s face grew a slight pink. Erin couldn’t help but giggle in response causing his shade of pink to deepen.

"It probably wasn't hard. I did shove the flowers at you and run." Her eyes drifted away from his, reliving her own embarrassment. The two sat quietly for a moment, seemingly trying to compose themselves to continue on. Right as Dan began to speak, the manager pushed open the door.

"You guys are back on in five. Don't be late - I've got a boisterous crowd tonight." The band all called out a 'thank you!' before beginning to make final adjustments before their second set. Erin jumped up quickly, fumbling with her purse. The overwhelming feeling in her chest was coming back, this time because she knew she was out of place. She glanced at Dan, who looked confused as he too got up. For a moment, she thought about kissing his cheek. Or maybe even on his tender lips. But with the hustle and bustle of everyone else around her fading out, she wincingly smiled at Dan and ran out of the green room.

She barged through the crowd towards the back of the bar. When she reached the wall, the girl shut her eyes and clutched her chest. Had this really happened? Did this handsome stranger actually notice her? The lights were lowered again as the band stepped onto the stage. She shuffled over inconspicuously to the bar. A drink was ordered and immediately downed. Hopefully the liquid courage would actually kick her into going back him. To taking that step into territory that was so frightening.

The music started up again. It was slow and romantic. She could see as Dan's fluffy hair stepped up to the microphone. The crowd was quiet in anticipation of his beautiful voice. His breath was quiet but the mic picked it up, making the room stand still.

"This song. It's for a beautiful girl that I'd like to get to know." The crowd hooted and hollered for this mystery girl. Erin ordered another drink.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_  
_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_  
_And then she asks me, Do I look all right?_  
_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight"_

She twirled her straw in her drink, the music flowing over her like a warm summer breeze. 

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_  
_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me_  
_And then she asks me, Do you feel all right?_  
_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_

Looking up towards the stage, she could see him looking at her. Eyes locking again and the world disappearing for another time. A sort of magic pulled her from her bar seat. Whether it was the alcohol or Dan's voice, she was making her way through the crowd with the slow beat of the music.

_I feel wonderful because I see_  
_The love light in your eyes_  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

The crowd seemed to move aside from her - they could tell this moment was for her. The other members of the band grinning and shaking their head, always happy to oblige for their love struck singer. Dan outstretched his hand to Erin. She hesitated again. The moment full of pressure and worry but it was something that wasn't going to happen twice. It was a dumb romantic movie moment that would've had her in tears. The song continued on and everyone watched as Erin stared up at the curly haired man.

He wasn't going to wait. Instead he stepped down off the stage, yanking the microphone cable with him. Taking her hand, he smiled as he sang. Erin could feel that cliche butterfly feeling in her stomach. It was a one of a kind feeling that she never wanted to end.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head_  
_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed_  
_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light_  
_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight_  
_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight"_

Squeezing her hand and giving it a light kiss, Dan jumps back on the stage and continues the set as usual. Erin stayed right in the front, her expression soft and complacent. This was a magic spell that wasn't going to be undone - especially after that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback on this! I've been suffering strong writer's block and this is something I half wrote a few months ago and finished tonight.


End file.
